My own personal adventure
by RubyGirly94
Summary: Basically goes threw all three PotC movies . A Will/oc/Jack story but later only Will/oc ! More detailed in chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

**My own personal adventure**

**_Basic Story:_**

**_Governor's daughter; young Lady; loving sister; Pirate? Emma finds herself drawn to the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow after realizing her first love Will loves her sister .What if a dangerous adventure to save her sister draws both men closer to her ? Who will she choose? The adventurous Jack or her first love William? Let the adventure begin!_**

Prolog:

My life has always been easy for me .I grew up with a lot of affection from both my father and my elder sister. My mother died shortly after giving birth to me and a few years after that my father, my sister and me moved from London to the Caribbean or rather Port Royale where my father became Governor .So back to why my life has always been easy for me .I live in a big mansion on top of a hill which overlooks the whole city and gives a perfect view for the beautiful ocean. Really I have but everything a girl could ask for and until a few years ago I never thought I'd ever want something more than that. Even though I have everything I need when talking about materialistic things I gain for something beyond that. Love. For eight years I'm in love with the same boy, well man now. William Turner. The much-too-handsome-for-his-own-good blacksmith apprentice. Elisabeth and I found him abandoned in the open sea not far from what I assume used to be a ship. He was by then only eleven years old and my father took him into mine and Elisabeth's responsibility .After we arrived in Port Royale Mr. Brown ,the blacksmith ,took him in and made him apprentice and ever since then did I fancy him ,a lot !

Ever since the day we found him Will and I have been friends. I often sneaked out at night to meet him in the smithy where he practically lived and we talked about everything .He even taught me how to swordfight, even though he didn't want to at first, me being a lady and everything but things change. Now my father thinks both my sister and me old enough for marriage and because of that a friendship between a lady and a blacksmith is very inappropriate .I miss Will but my father is by far not the main reason for Will and me drifting apart. My sister is. Or rather saying her angelic beauty is. He loves her. He even told me secretly. Don't get me wrong. I understand him, really! My sister is indeed very beautiful with her golden blonde hair her ivory skin and her deep brown orbs. She looks just like mother at least that is what father keeps saying. I look completely different then my sister. While she is rather slim I am curvy ,he hair is a dark-golden-blonde while my hair is a very light blonde ,my skin is rather tan because I spent too much time outside or at the beach and my eyes are a deep blue color which I personally prefer over brown eyes . All in all we are really different and not just from the looks.

Where my sister always does what people expect her to do and dreams about all the things a woman should dream about ,like a noble husband ,children ,a beautiful house and things like that I am more of a scandalous lady . I love doing what no one expects , I prefer being on my own more than anything and my dreams about the future exist ,if not of Will , of my wish for freedom ! Yes you heard me! Freedom. I want to sail into the sea and go wherever I want to go whenever I want to go or short; I want to be a pirate! And because many peoples would want to let me hang for that I keep on pretending to be just like the others, playing a charade with everyone around me.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with a start .I had this dream again. About the day we found Will and this weird pirate-medallion .Yes, pirate hating Will might actually be a pirate himself but we better not tell him that. I just pulled my morning coat on when I heard a knock on my door followed by my father's voice 'Emma? Are you descent? ''Yes father, come in '. A moment later the door opened and my father and my maid walked in. He was holding a big box in his hands and he smiled at me. ' I was already at your sisters .I bought both of you a new dress ' he said while handing the box over to me . As I opened it I revealed a beautiful light blue colored dress with white lace on the arms and the neckline 'Father it is gorgeous!' I hesitated 'what is the occasion for such a fine dress?' 'Does a father need an occasion to adore his daughters ' I smiled at that one and walked, with dress and maid, behind the curtain. My breath was knocked out of me! Bloody corsets ' could you loosen it a little Margaret? 'I whispered to my maid. Lucky me she obeyed. Still breathing wasn't easy.' I was hoping you would wear it on Admiral Norrington's promotion ceremony. Commodore, as he is about to become ' I giggled a little ' I knew it' .After everything was tied I stepped in front of my father. He smiled at me ' You look beautiful, Captain Gloves will be delighted '. Oops! Forgot to mention him. Captain Gloves a rather good looking navy man. He was courting me for about two weeks now and as my father puts it he is rather fond of me. Too bad I love William too much to be fond of him too. Anyways seeing that my father left the room to check on Elisabeth I decided to walk down into the gardens before we left. As I walked down the stairs I saw someone I wasn't expecting. 'Will! 'I said excitedly and hurried down the rest of the stairs.

Will turned around and his eyes grew wide 'Emma. You look ... gorgeous! 'he said giving me his dazzling smile. God how I loved this man. I was sure my face was crimson red from blushing. 'Thank you Will, you are looking rather handsome today yourself ' He was about to say something when my father walked down the stairs. 'Ah Mr. Turner I see you got the delivery.' Just then I noticed the longish box in Will's hands. He nodded politely, laid the box on the table and presented the sword. My father inspected it and nodded approvingly. 'That looks very fine.' ' Gold is worked into the handle ' Will said 'may I ?' my father nodded and Will took the sword to balance it on his finger ' the blade weights almost the same as the handle .' yeah whatever ! Will then did a little trick and handed the sword back to my father. 'Well I am really pleased, tell your master that.' Will's face lit up a little and he nodded. Of course I knew that it was no other then Will himself who did the sword .Mr. Brown is always drunk, sleeping in a corner of the smithy while Will is doing all the work. I was about to say something when I saw Will suck in a deep breath ,his eyes widened and his entire face seemed to glow . Even though I knew the cause for that I turned around and, surprise, found my sister descending the stairs. She was wearing a beautiful gold-cream colored dress much like mine and her hair was pinned up in an old fashioned bun. She looked really extravagant. As she walked down and spotted Will she nearly squealed 'Will! It is good to see you!' being polite and in love as he is, he smiled and said 'Good to see you too Ms. Swann ' Ha! At least he calls me by my name, as long as my father is not around that is. 'I had a dream about you last night.' I beg your pardon? Since when are my sister and the man I love this close. Thank god my father interjected ' This isn't a really proper thing to say Elisabeth ' to my utter surprise she didn't respond to that but continued talking to Will ' about the day we met, do you remember?' Oh please I'm sick. 'Of course I remember that day Ms. Swann' Yes of course he remembers, it was the day he fell in love with you. I know. I'm bitter. My sister ,finally down the stairs stood in front of Will ,smiled sweetly and said ' Will ,how many times do I have to tell you to call me Elisabeth ' Just shoot me now . 'At least once more Ms. Swann.' Good boy. 'Well at least Mr. Turner is having some sense of property. Come on children we really have to leave. 'Good day Mr. Turner ' my sister said coldly to Will. Does she have to do this to him? Poor Will. Now just Will and me where left 'Good day Will ' I said softly giving him a genuine smile. All I got in return was a sad smile and a nod. Why thank you! As I walked into the carriage I could have sworn I heard will say 'Good day, Elisabeth ' That made my day. Do you feel the sarcasm! Anyways I would have to try and enjoy Gloves company at the ceremony for now.


	3. Chapter 3

The promotional ceremony was rather boring and the hot sun didn't make the breathing issue any easier. Finally after what felt like eternity we were allowed to move around and start the actual celebration. Commodore Norrington was fast in asking my sister to talk with him in private. Why is it that _every_ man must woo my sister? Anyways I started smiling when I saw Captain Gloves coming near me. Could at least try to fall for him right? 'Ms. Swann, I must say you look breathtaking' 'Well you seem to be breathing easy' Double meaning! he chuckled and jokingly said 'Well it did take me some time to come here right? 'I needed to laugh at that one .He was really funny and definitely handsome. Maybe I could fall for him after all. We were about to walk to the little dance floor that was built up when we heard a blood curling scream. 'ELIZABETH!' It was Norrington! As fast as I could I ran over to where the shout was coming from to find Norrington leaning over the edge looking into the water with a look of pure horror on his face. After a few seconds I understood what happened. My sister had fallen off the cliff. Along with what seemed like the whole royal navy I ran down to the docks as fast as humanly possible in a dress like this. When I finally arrived I saw my sister in the arms of a weird looking but handsome man. He was dressed in very unregularly clothes and his hair was in dreads. A lot of weird items were dangling in his hair and clothes. All in all he looked like a pirate. Now I was excited. I always wanted to meet a pirate. His deep manly voice brought me back to reality. 'Commodore my affects and my hat please! Commodore! '.He was threatening my sister with the chains that were hooked around his wrists. After my sister, the lucky one, got to put on his stuff again he released her and made a remarkable escape. Now the whole navy was running through the city looking for this pirate. Thank god to my father being preoccupied with my sister I could slip through the docks and run into town. I had to warn Will about that pirate being on the loose.

It didn't take me long to arrive in the smithy after all I've been here pretty often the past years. When I walked in I found everything silent. No Will in sight. All there was, was the snoring of Mr. Brown who was sitting drunk in a corner, bottle still in hand. With nothing else to do besides waiting I walked over to Ms. Morpel, she is the donkey working in the smithy. Will and I named her a few years ago. I was so deep in my thoughts about the night we named the donkey that I didn't hear the approaching footsteps. 'Well what do we 'ave here?' I quickly turned around and now stood face to face with the pirate. Oh boy! 'Umm ... ' I began to stutter .Damn it that man was really handsome. I couldn't help but let my eyes roam shamelessly over his sun kissed, god blessed body.' Like what you see luv?' his all-too-arrogant voice asked. 'No just memorizing what a pirate looks like as long as he is alive' I fired back .Bugger that was good! He gave me a half smile 'Feisty one are you aren't you?' I gave him a look that said don't-you-dare-try-to-find-out. He chuckled before he suddenly became serious and walked over to the fireplace. I watched him curiously. He took a piece of hot iron out of it and made it make contact with Ms. Morpel's arse. She whined and started walking which made the machine start working. I was too shocked to say something. Poor Ms. Morpel. Jack hung his hands on the top of the machine and a loud 'Click' signalized that his irons were off. He gave me a smile and a wink before he suddenly clamped his hand over my mouth and pulled me into a dark corner. The next thing I noticed was the door opening and Will walking in.


	4. Chapter 4

Will P.o.V

As I walked all the way back to the smithy I had time to think about Elizabeth. She dreamed about me! Wasn't that a good thing? I was about to overanalyze everything again when some gossip caught my ear. 'Scary to know that there is a pirate roaming threw the streets ' ' I heard he threatened the Governor's eldest daughter before he escaped ' 'poor thing'. What?

Elizabeth was threatened by a pirate? That was awful! I was still thinking about how I loathe pirates when I walked into the smithy. The first thing that caught my attention was that the donkey, Ms. Morpel as Emma and I called it, was running in his working-circle. I walked over to her and petted her nose in order for her to stop moving. Afterwards I walked over to Mr. Brown and smiled 'Right where I left you' I was about to go back to work when something caught my eye. A hat and not just any hat but the one Emma was wearing before leaving today. Weird. I was about to look around to see if she was indeed around when something cold touched my hand. A sword blade. I looked up and out of the shadow emerged a man. I knew who this was. 'You are the one they are haunting, the pirate' ' You look somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before? ''I make a point in avoiding familiarities with pirates ' ' Is that so? Well then ..' he turned to look at something behind me smirked and said ' are you coming luv? 'I was confused and turned around to see no one else but Emma Swann standing not far behind me. 'Emma ' I coaxed out. I was about to ask her what she was doing with this pirate when she flinged herself into my arms and whispered ' Thank god Will I thought you'd never notice I was there' before answering I noticed that the pirate was trying to leave the smithy. Without hesitation I grabbed one of the swords and pointed it at him. I heard Emma shriek ' Will are you crazy, he is a pirate ' ' He threatened your sister.' her whole attitude changed then and she angrily pushed herself out of our embrace ' He threatened me too! But that doesn't seem to matter, right? 'She walked over to the pirate and said 'Wanna go? 'he smirked at her and lazily laid an arm around her shoulder and moved towards the door until he felt my blade on his throat. He let go of Emma. Good. 'Do you think this wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate? ' ' You threatened Miss Swann!' 'Which one ' I looked from Emma who seemed to be having tears in her eyes to the pirate ' Doesn't matter they are both important to me! 'after that I lunged at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma P.o.V

They fought for a pretty long time and until Jack, the pirates name as I found out while "hiding" from Will, called Will a eunuch. I giggled after that and received an upset look from Will and a smirk from Jack. After that the fighting continued and I don't know how but in between they ended up more or less on the roof. I thought all that pretty amusing until Jack pulled out his pistol and pointed it a Will's head. My heart skipped a beat and without hesitation I jumped in front of Will.

'Jack no! Don't kill him , this is cheating ! ' All I got as an answer was 'Pirate ! ' I was about to argument further when the sound of breaking glass and the thump of a body hitting ground ended my discussion with the pirate . Somehow Mr Brown made it out of his chair and managed to knock Jack out with his bottle of rum . Seconds later the navy men plus Norrington stormed into the smithy . ' Well done Mr Brown . You helped us to find a dangerous man ..You will all remember this as the day Captain Jack Sparrow nearly escaped ' ignoring the last part and speaking a little bit too slurry Mr Brown answered ' I only did what is my civil-duty ' Will and I shrugged at that . Only now did I notice that Will was covered in sand . When did that happen ! After Norrington and the others pulled Jack away ,too bad , I was left alone with Will seeing that Mr Brown finally retired to his own bedroom . ' How are you ?' I asked softly . He gave me a murderous look ' What is your business with this Sparrow guy ? ' Excuse me ? ' Will I don't know what you are talking about . I only saw him for the first time today'

' Well you seemed to be really cosy with him ' Wait ,did he sound jealous ? 'Will I only tried not to get killed okay ?' 'Of course' he said sarcastically .Now I was angry 'Who do you think you are William Turner ? To question me ? Don't forget who I am just because I once called you my friend .But I see you are just upset because Jack threatened your dear Elisabeth right? Well got news for you ,she will eventually get married to Commodore Norrington ! Good day Mr Turner ' I yelled and stormed out of the smithy heading towards my house. I could only guess how shocked Will must look right now . As I arrived at home and walked in I was nearly immidiately overrun by both my father and sister . 'Child where were you ? I was afraid the pirate got you ' I smiled assuringly 'I was at the blacksmiths , I warned Mr Turner about the pirate being on the loose after that I left again . ' My sister gave me a knowing smile which I ignored . 'Well that was indeed really thoughful of you ,you should both go to bed now ,it was a long day after all ' My sister and me both nodded and went upstairs into bed . After Lazy told me excitedly about Norrington's proposal and that she didn't yet had the chance to answer and I told her about the run-in between Jack and Will we fell into a deep slumber


	6. Chapter 6

Will P.o.V

I was shocked .No that was an understatement. I was terrified. Did I seriously just lose my best friend? She yelled at me! She said that she once considered me a friend. You hear it _once considered_ as in past tense. Sad and a little depressed about how the day turned out I lowered my head and started cleaning up the smithy. Later that night I awoke with a start when I heard a loud bang. Cannonballs! I looked out of my window and indeed there was a pirate-ship in the bay bombarding the city of Port Royale. Without hesitation I grabbed a hatchet and a sword along with a few daggers and left the house. It didn't take long for the pirates to rummage through the city and I immediately started going after them. One after the other I killed them. Suddenly one of them was standing right in front of me and knocked my weapons out of my hands immediately. Holding his own hatchet high he said ' Say goodbye'. The next moment a bomb landed in the store right next to us and the shield flew down. I ducked and the shield catapulted the pirate into the destroyed store. Smirking I said 'Goodbye'. I was still fighting other pirates when all of a sudden I heard a familiar voice screaming my name. I turned around and indeed there, being dragged away by two of the pirates, was Elizabeth! 'Elizabeth! ' I tried to get through to her but it seemed that there were more and more people standing between her and me and before I could do something hit my head and the world turned black . The first thing I noticed when I regained consciousness was that I had a major headache ,the second thing was that my head was laying on something soft while I could have sworn that I fell in the middle of the streets and the third thing I noticed was that someone seemed to be stroking my forehead . Before I had time to think about it a heard a soft ,nearly angelic , voice begging me to wake up .I couldn't deny this angel his wish and so I willed myself to open my eyes . The moment I opened them I was met with beautiful, yet familiar, blue eyes. After adjusting to the light I realized that it was my best friend hovering over me. She had my head laid in her lap and she was indeed stroking my forehead. I gave her a little smile and asked in a husky voice ' Can't stay away from me for too long can't you? ' . Emma smiled back at me and gave me a little chuckle before a happy tear rolled down her cheek. I was about to wipe it away when the memories of last night floated back to me. I weakly sat up and the only thing I asked was 'where is Elizabeth?'. Emma's face fell and a few more tears rolled down her now dirty cheeks. In a low voice she whispered 'They took her. I could escape but they still got her '. I know I should have comforted my crying best friend but all I could think about was finding the woman I loved so I jumped up and ran to the docks in order to find Norrington. 'Will? 'I heard Emma yell after me but I didn't respond. After a few minutes I arrived at the docks. 'They have her! They have Ms. Swann ' Without looking up Norrington ordered one of his man 'remove this man please ' I saw Captain Gloves near me and without hesitation I rammed my hatchet in the map Norrington was studying 'We got to do something ' 'Will' I gave a quick turn of my head to see Emma standing in the doorway, a little out of breath. I didn't have time to react because Norrington dragged me aside and whispered harshly ' Do not make the mistake in thinking you are the only one that cares about Ms. Swann's well-being ' I had to do something .It was obvious they weren't about to really do something . I turned around and left. I already had a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma P.o.V

I looked after Will leaving, again! I turned to my father who looked really worried about Elizabeth. 'Dad? I would like to go home and into bed, do you mind? 'He barely shook his head and said ' No my child, rest yourself ' I hugged him and hurried after Will. After a while I catched up with him 'Will! Wait' 'Emma you shouldn't be here' ignoring him I asked ' Where are you going' 'Sparrow! He is a pirate he might know something' 'I'll come with you ' he stopped walking, turned around and grabbed me rather roughly on my arms 'Emma he is a pirate! I won't let you risk your life ' I shrugged out of his "embrace" ' She is my sister Will! And we both know that Jack won't harm me .And now move it! 'I said as I stomped past him and into the dungeons. I slipped past the soldiers and was now in front of his cell .He was lying flat on his back, hat on his face. 'Jack?' He immediately sat up and gave me a crooked smile ' Hello luv, what a nice pleasure to see you here ' I couldn't help but blush at his comment but before I could react Will stormed in and said 'You! Sparrow? This ship, the Black Pearl, do you know it? 'Jack lay back down and lazily said 'I 'eard of it ' Will urged on 'Where does it make berth? 'Jack sat up and gave him a confused look 'where does it make berth? Haven't you read the stories?' 'I did ' I chirped in regretting it the moment will glare at me. Jack gave me a flirty smile and I once again found myself blushing. 'Captain Barbossa and his crew of bastards sail the seas killing ruthless, they are cursed and they sail from the Isla de Muerta ..' I interrupted him 'The Island that cannot be found except by those who know where it is.' Jack nodded ' Aye' Will looked from Jack to me and back to Jack 'The ship is real enough so their anchorage must be real too ' 'Why would I know anything' I couldn't help it 'Well ,after all you _are_ a pirate ' Jack smirked and looked at Will and me 'and I assume you want to become pirates too ?' Before I could answer Will nearly jumped against the bars 'Never, they took Ms. Swann ' Jack gave me a confused look. I rolled my eyes 'Not me dummy, my sister ' 'Ah,..Well so you want to risk everything to save your lady lass that's fine,. But I don't see what's in there for me ..' 'We'll get you out ' 'How the keys ran away' Will interrupted me ' I helped built these cells ,with a right amount of power the bars will lift out of his hinges ' Jack looked nearly impressed 'What's your name boy ?' 'Will Turner' I was confused ,why would Jack want to know Will's name ? ' Will ? Short for William I expect ,good ,strong name . No doubt named after your father aye ? ' Will nodded slowly 'yes' 'Well I rethought my decision ,you'll get me out of here I swear I'll help you find your lady love' I couldn't help the scoff that escaped me . Will gave me a once-again confused look and Jack smirked at me before giving me a wink . Yes ,I was indeed blushing again . Stupid men . Will had walked over to one of the benches and next thing I know the door was gone and Jack stepped out grabbing his affects with one hand and me with the other 'Hurry kids ' With that we left the cells . A few minutes later we were at the docks and looking at the different ships no doubt thinking of an escape plan . 'We will steal _this _ship ? ' Will asked looking at the Dauntless ,the no doubt most armored ship in the Caribbean . 'We will _commandeer_ ,nautical term ,this ship ' Jack said pointing at the Interceptor the fastest ship in the Caribbean ,besides the Black Pearl of course . 'One question . This girl what would you do to save her ? ' Jack looked at Will expectantly and to my misery and without hesitation Will shot back 'I'd die for her' Jack nodded and then looked at me ' and you ? ' I sighed , right now I hated him ' She is my sister Jack ,I want her back safe ,no matter what lengths I'll have to go through ' 'Oh good ,then everything's settled' ' You'll not come with us Emma ' Will said whisper-shouting . 'Excuse me ? Who do you think you are to tell me what to do ? ' ' I'm your best friend and it is bad enough I have to worry about your sister . I can't concentrate on saving her when I have to worry about you too ' I glared at him and spat back ' I don't need you to save me or to worry about me , I have Jack to do that so don't worry your pretty little head I'll be just peachy ' with that I followed Jack who was sneaking onto the beach


End file.
